In recent years, several different wireless communication standards have been developed worldwide. For example, communication standards like (E)GSM, DCS, PCS, TDMA, (W-)CDMA or GPS are employed in different parts of the world. From a user perspective, it is desirable to have a single mobile communication device that operates under multiple or all communication standards.
A single antenna may be implemented in the single mobile communication device and the single antenna may receive and provide signals, which may be in any of multiple different frequency bands. Within the communication device, a multiband antenna switch module may perform an interface between the single antenna and multiple receivers, transmitters and/or transceivers. Each of the receivers, transmitters and/or transceivers may be associated with a dedicated frequency band. The single antenna together with the multiband antenna switch module may allow for the design of a cost-efficient, small-sized mobile communication device that may be used in many different countries.